Evil Ally and Evil Alice witness the strength of Street Knowledge
This is a WTSOSK video by Luna Minami. Credit to Annachanish. Plot Evil Ally and Evil Alice witness the strength of street knowledge in the Sylvanian Forest (from DiC's Sylvanian Families cartoon). The Woodkeeper offered Ally and Alice a bill that contains the amount of money in damage, which is $1 million. So their good clones punish them and bring over Mickey, Luna and their friends to attack her. Evil Ally and Evil Alice are soon forced to watch shows and movies, play video and PC games, read books, go to events, and listen to music not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami, Bemani or Dimension Films. Cast *Kayla as Ally (both good and evil), Sophie, Jelly Otter, Shauna and Coco *Salli as Alice (both good and evil) *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Michael The GoAnimate Dude, Roobear Koala, Charmy and Wave *Brian as The Woodkeeper, Wallace and Samuel *Paul as Igor the Mii, KingKool720, Alex Kimble and Ernest Otter *Kate as Joey King *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Bubbles and B.B. Jammies *Steven as Mickey McGuinness, Matt Crowley, LW97, Floppy Rabbit (new voice) and Shaun *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Eric as Optimus500050, Robbie, LouieLouie95, Wreck-It Ralph, Carkle, GoAnimate40, Wilt, Andy Panda and Knuckles *Young Guy as James the Animator, Christian Adams, PaperPizza, Curtis, Bloo, Silver and Jet *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7, Sonic and Espio *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Buttercup and Marine *Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Blossom, Cream and Foo *Jennifer as Opal Otter and Custard *Belle as Queen Lanolin *Kendra as Mac and Noodle *Elizabeth as Madame Foster *Diesel as Mr. Herriman and Big *Justin as Tails *David as Shadow *Susan as Rouge and Karla *Robot as Omega *Dallas as Vector and Storm *Julie as Frankie, Amy, Jenn and TV Announcer *Princess as Kimee *Emma as Jazzi *Amy as Ka-Chung *Miguel as Eduardo Transcript * see Evil Ally and Evil Alice outside of the Wildwood Family's home * Evil Ally: "You idiots are ready to witness the strength of street knowledge! Ready?! One...two...three...GO!" * sequence of catastrophic, random events occur. Trees are knocked down, the Wildwood Family's home is crushed, Ashley Evergreen is seen being sent off into the sky, troublemakers including The Evil Save-Ums, Brandi and the Friends, Wilde Wolf and Packbat are seen dancing in the middle of the scene happily. It lasts for 1 minute. * Bert" sound plays and Ally and Alice appear * Ally: "Evil me and Evil Alice! We can't believe that you caused an earthquake, bit Misty Waters in the neck, turned the Woodkeeper into a snail, kicked Lester Thistlethorn into a tree, kidnapped Dusty and Poppy Evergreen, sent Ashley Evergreen to Venus, called Grover Chestnut an idiot, made a tornado rip through the Babblebrook's home, insulted adult furries and lastly, witnessed the strength of street knowledge!" * Alice: "All of the things you did in the Sylvanian Forest have got to be the worst things you have ever done to the classic cartoon universe! M'aam, both of you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for omniplex score centuries!" * Woodkeeper shows up * Woodkeeper: "Ally and Alice, here is the total cost for the damage she caused in the Sylvanian Forest." * to the bill. It reads: Total damage cost: $1,000,000. Paid with cash or credit card * Ally: (offscreen) (in Princess' voice 2000% louder) "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! EVIL ME AND EVIL ALICE?! WE NOW HAVE TO PAY THAT MUCH FOR THE DEVASTATION YOU CREATED! NOW YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED UNTIL THE UNIVERSE HAS COME TO AN END!" * home * Alice: "Due to your havoc at the Sylvanian Forest. We're not the only ones punishing you for that, but also a magical girl who is the Save-Ums' show lover who becomes a idol." * Evil Alice: "It must be Luna alright!" * Luna: (offscreen) "That's right!" * cut to Luna on a horizontal high-speed background as the Pokémon Red and Blue Trainer Battle music plays * Luna: "I, Minami Luna, hail from the shores of the Save-Um Central! I am not the only one here to beat you up like a punching bag, but I've got a lot of my pals!" * Mickey: "You're grounded!" * Peanut Otter: "You're grounded!" * Baby Butter Otter: "Gwondid!" (Translation: "Grounded!") * Jelly Otter: "You're grounded!" * Sophie: "You're grounded!" * Opal Otter: "You're grounded!" * Ernest Otter: "You're grounded!" * Igor the Mii: "You're grounded!" * Shauna: "You're grounded!" * Samuel: "You're grounded!" * Joey King: "You're grounded!" * Carkle100: "You're grounded!" * GoAnimate40: "You're grounded!" * James the Animator: "You're grounded!" * Robbie: "You're grounded!" * KingKool720: "You're grounded!" * WilliamWill2343: "You're grounded!" * PaperPizza: "You're grounded!" * Optimus500050: "You're grounded!" * Alex Kimble: "You're grounded!" * NathanDesignerBoy7: "You're grounded!" * Michael the GoAnimate Dude: "You're grounded!" * Matt Crowley: "You're grounded!" * LouieLouie95: "You're grounded!" * LW97: "You're grounded!" * Christian Adams: "You're grounded!" * Queen Lanolin: "You're grounded!" * Patty Rabbit: "You're grounded!" * Bobby Bear: "You're grounded!" * Roobear Koala: "You're grounded!" * Laura Koala: "You're grounded!" * Floppy Rabbit: "You're grounded!" * Wreck-It Ralph: "You're grounded!" * Wallace: "You're grounded!" * Mac: "You're grounded!" * Bloo: "You're grounded!" * Eduardo: "You're grounded!" * Wilt: sarcastically "You're grounded! Wait a minute, your name is now 'Grounded'?" * Coco: "You're grounded!" * Frankie: "You're grounded!" * Madame Foster: "You're grounded!" * Mr. Herriman: "You're grounded!" * Blossom: "You're grounded!" * Bubbles: "You're grounded!" * Buttercup: "You're grounded!" * Sonic: "You're grounded!" * Tails: "You're grounded!" * Knuckles: "You're grounded!" * Amy: "You're grounded!" * Cream: "You're grounded!" * Big: "You're grounded!" * Shadow: "You're grounded!" * Rouge: "You're grounded!" * Omega: "You're grounded!" * Espio: "You're grounded!" * Vector: "You're grounded!" * Charmy: "You're grounded!" * Blaze: "You're grounded!" * Silver: "You're grounded!" * Marine: "You're grounded!" * Jet: "You're grounded, you bad bad bad bad bad girl!" * Wave: "You're grounded!" * Storm: "You're grounded!" * Curtis: "You're grounded!" * Jenn: "You're grounded!" * Karla: "You're grounded!" * Shaun: "You're grounded!" * Kimee: "You're grounded!" * Jazzi: "You're grounded!" * Foo: "You're grounded!" * Noodle: "You're grounded!" * Ka-Chung: "You're grounded!" * Custard: "You're grounded!" * B.B. Jammies: "Gwondid!" (Translation: "Grounded!") * Luna: "That's all my friends! Now we're ready to attack you!" * Ally and Evil Alice are pushed to the left side of the screen * Evil Ally and Evil Alice: (Rainbow Dash and Spike's voices) "Nooooooooooooo!" (normal voices) "Don't attack us! We're sorry!" * close-up shot of her face is shown * Luna: "Your apologies will not work. CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" * and Mickey charge towards Evil Ally and Evil Alice * Luna and Mickey: "Take that!" * "KA-POW!" * Save-Ums charge towards the screen * "SLASH!" * Otter Family (PB&J, Sophie, Opal, and Ernest) charges towards the screen * PUNCH!" * and Shauna charge towards the screen * "SHA-BAM!" * and Joey King charge towards the screen * "YOW!" * GoAnimate40 and James charge towards the screen * "CRASH!" * and WilliamWill2343 charge towards the screen * "WOW!" * Christian Adams and PaperPizza charge towards the screen * "BANG!" * and Alex Kimble charge towards the screen * "HI-YAH!" * and Michael charge towards the screen * (Japanese onomatopoeia) * Crowley, LouieLouie95, and LW97 charge towards the screen * "PING!" * Lanolin, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear charge towards the screen * "CRUNCH!" * Laura, Floppy, Wreck-It Ralph, Wallace and Gromit charge towards the screen * CLASH!" * Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman and the Powerpuff Girls charge towards the screen * PUNCH!" * and his friends and the Babylon Rogues charge towards the screen * "BOOM!" * American Hi-5 (Karla, Curtis, Kimee, Shaun and Jenn) charges towards the screen * "HEY-DE-HA!" * Mickey and the Save-Ums charge towards the screen * "OWNED!" * see Evil Ally and Evil Alice horribly injured on the floor * Evil Ally and Evil Alice: "We're horribly injured!" * Mickey: "Will you please stop crying already?!" * Luna: "Well, that's what you both deserve for causing trouble in the Sylvanian Forest and trying to be like Packbat and Gatorpossum!" * Jazzi: "We're going out now!" * Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung and Custard: "Goodbye!" * Mickey and the Save-Ums leave the scene, Ally and Alice walk in * Ally: "Evil me and Evil Alice, for trying to destroy the Sylvanian Forest, you are required to watch baby shows not made by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami, Bemani or Dimension Films such as Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Bubble Guppies, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, Curious George, The Hooley Dooleys, Tickety Toc, Blaze and the Monster Machines, PAW Patrol, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Wiggles, Animal Mechanicals, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Little Einsteins, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Henry Hugglemonster, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Jungle Junction, Special Agent Oso, Peep and the Big Wide World, Olivia, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Bear in the Big Blue House, Big Bag, Bob the Builder, Kipper, Fireman Sam, Baby Looney Tunes, Rubbadubbers, Astroblast, 3rd and Bird, JoJo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Johnson and Friends, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, The Mr. Men Show, Boohbah, Brum, Sooty, Muffin the Mule, Dragon Tales, WordGirl, Cyberchase, Zoom, Arthur, Raggs Kids Club Band, The Fairies, Little Bill, Roary the Racing Car, Animal Stories, Will and Dewitt, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Strawberry Shortcake, The Hoobs, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Miffy and Friends, Jelly Jamm, Sesame Street, Wonder Pets, Andy Pandy." * Panda appears * Andy Panda: "Did you just call me, Ally?" * Ally: "No, not you, Andy Panda! I meant Andy Pandy, a British TV show!" * Andy Panda: "Oops. Sorry, Ally. My mistake." * Panda runs away nervously * Ally: "Let's carry on listing the baby shows you'll watch. Chloe's Closet, The Doodlebops, Johnny and the Sprites, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Salty's Lighthouse, The Pajanimals, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Tiny Planets, Charlie and Lola, The Koala Brothers, Oobi, Team Umizoomi, Max and Ruby, Pocoyo, The Octonauts, Franny's Feet, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Gullah Gullah Island, Allegra's Window, Eureeka's Castle, Out of the Box, Balamory, 64 Zoo Lane, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, Get Squiggling, Me Too, Same Smile, Dinopaws, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Grandpa in My Pocket, Melody, Old Jack's Boat, Imagination Movers, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Woolly and Tig, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, The Magic School Bus, Adventures of the Little Koala, Sylvanian Families, Maple Town, Noozles, Doctor Snuggles, The Big Garage, Angelina Ballerina, Timothy Goes to School, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Wobbly Land, Nina and the Neurons, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Construction Site, Brambly Hedge, Mister Maker, Bill and Ben, Abadas, Everything's Rosie, Joshua Jones, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Zingzillas, Engie Benjy, Oswald, The Backyardigans, Peppa Pig, Postman Pat, Numberjacks, Dooley and Pals, Gina D's Kids Club, Zack and Quack, Franklin, Maisy, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Rainbow Fish, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, WordWorld, Caillou, VeggieTales, Mopatop's Shop, Gerald McBoing Boing, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Firehouse Tales, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Chuggington, Tractor Tom, LazyTown, The Save-Ums and others as well!" * Alice: "Also prime time shows and kids shows such as Adam 12, Night Gallery, Miami Vice, 3rd Rock from the Sun, The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Broadwalk Empire, Law and Order, Perfect Strangers, Only Fools and Horses, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Malcolm in the Middle, Father Ted, Doogie Howser M.D, Welcome Back Kotter, The Brady Bunch, Saved by the Bell, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Hill Street Blues, Married With Children, The Tracy Ullman Show, I Love Lucy, Blue Water High, Mr. Bean: The Live Action Series, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, Three's Company, Wings, Cheers, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Family Matters, Step By Step, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Emmerdale, Eastenders, The Office, To Buy or Not to Buy, Homes Under the Hammer, Cash in the Attic, You've Been Framed, Scrubs, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, South Park, Drawn Together, Brickleberry, The Monkees, Beavis and Butthead, Celebrity Deathmatch, Robot Chicken, Coronation Street, The X-Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, Empty Nest, Top Gear, What I Like About You, How I Met Your Mother, Yes, Dear, SpongeBob SquarePants, iCarly, Breadwinners, Rugrats, Horrid Henry, Fleabag Monkeyface, TUFF Puppy, Sanjay and Craig, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocket Power, The Penguins of Madagascar, All Grown Up, Rocket Monkeys, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, Jimmy Neutron, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, The Fairly Oddparents, Rocko's Modern Life, Animaniacs, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Ben 10, Tom and Jerry, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Dexter's Lab, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Teen Titans GO!, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Scooby Doo, Johnny Test, Codename: Kids Next Door, Tiny Toon Adventures, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Pepper Ann, Recess, Tracy Beaker, Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, Horrible Histories, Grojband, Sam & Cat, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Kid vs. Kat, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Darkwing Duck, The Powerpuff Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Fish Hooks, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, The Suite Life on Deck, That's So Raven, Shake It Up, The Gummi Bears, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, The Legend of Tarzan, Kim Possible, Teacher's Pet, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Timon and Pumbaa, House of Mouse, and lots more which are not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami, Bemani or Dimension Films." * Ally: "Movies not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami, Bemani or Dimension Films such as Disney movies, Nickelodeon movies, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, Shrek, Harry Potter series, How to Train Your Dragon, Star Trek, Star Wars, Madagascar Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Wiggles Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, Arthur's Missing Pal, Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Caillou's Holiday Movie, The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Shark Tale, The Care Bears Movie, The Simpsons Movie, The Garbage Pail Kids Movie, The Lego Movie, Flushed Away, Bee Movie, Over the Hedge, Chicken Run, Despicable Me, Turbo, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Hotel Transylvania, Rio, Ice Age, The Smurfs, Horton Hears a Who, The Lorax, Jaws, Jurassic Park, Man of Steel, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Nativity, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, The Hobbit, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, Marvel movies, Rock-a-Doodle, Free Birds, The Pebble and the Penguin, Disaster Movie, The Sandlot, Men in Black Trilogy, Pacific Rim, Happy Feet, The Nut Job, The Save-Ums: To The Rescue and many more." * Alice: "Video and PC games such as Half Life, Backyard Baseball, Mortal Kombat, Super Mario Bros., Minecraft, Sonic the Hedgehog, Flappy Bird, Angry Birds, Halo, Call of Duty, Five Nights at Freddy's, The Legend of Zelda, Bubble Bobble, Donkey Kong Country, Fruit Ninja, Epic Mickey, Action 52, Wii Music, Cooking Mama, Jetpack Joyride, Balloon Fight, Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo Land, SpongeBob Squarepants Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games except for The Simpsons Arcade, Pac-Man, Bubsy, Team Fortress 2, Rayman, Super Monkey Ball, Disney Infinity, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Just Dance, Star Fox 64, Crash Bandicoot, Guitar Hero, Ice Climber, Zoo Tycoon, Rollercoaster Tycoon, JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Action Girlz Racing, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Living Books, E.T for the Atari 2600, Pajama Sam, Tails and the Music Maker, Super Granny, Penguins, Moonbase Commander, BBC Multimedia PC Games, Dora the Explorer PC Games, Thomas and Friends PC Games and other games not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami, Bemani or Dimension Films." * Ally: "You will listen to Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Katy Perry, One Direction, Dancing Banana, Nyan Cat, Lil Jon, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Kidsongs, Silly Songs With Larry, SpongeBob's Greatest Hits, AC-DC, The Black Eyed Peas, Metallica, Nirvana, Tony Christie, Imagine Dragons, Kanye West, Eminem, Lil Wayne, See and Sing, Crazy Bus, the Noodle Dance, Justin Timberlake, Louis Armstrong, Elvis Presley, The Beatles, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, The Hooley Dooleys, Barney, Thomas and Friends, Hi-5, Nick Jr. Songs, Cbeebies Songs, Imagination Movers, Disco Duck, Nat King Cole, Will Young, The Polyphonic Spree, Green Day, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Frank Sinatra, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, LMFAO, They Might Be Giants, Kidzone, The Backstreet Boys, Hampster Dance, Hatsune Miku and more music not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami, Bemani or Dimension Films." * Alice: "Books not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami, Bemani or Dimension Films including Twilight, Harry Potter, Flowers for Algernon, The Wind in the Willows, Charles Dickens, Treasure Island, The Old Man and the Sea, Disney books, The Bible, Moby Dick, Raymond Briggs, DC and Marvel Comic books, Sinbad the Sailor, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Mr. Men, The Golden Compass, Dr. Seuss, Where the Wild Things Are, Horrid Henry, Guinness Book of World Records, To Kill a Mockingbird, Spot the Dog, 39 Clues, Roald Dahl, Anne of Green Gables, The Gruffalo, Magic Treehouse, Pinkalicious, The Hunger Games, Warriors, Flat Stanley, Junie B. Jones, The Last Polar Bears, Rules, Golden Books, The Tell-Tale Heart, Eric Carle, Swiss Family Robinson and lots more." * Ally: "Last but not least, you will go to events not related to FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami, Bemani or Dimension Films like D23 Expo, the upcoming Super Bowl, WWE, Nickelodeon KCA 2015 and much more." * Alice: "Now start doing everything you are forced to do, or else you both will be super far grounded even more!" * to Evil Ally and Evil Alice watching TV * Evil Ally: "No no no no no no no no no! We wanted to watch Hetalia: Axis Powers, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha and Bleach, not this stinkin' piece of s***!" * TV Announcer: "Coming up next, it's The Save-Ums, on Discovery Kids." * Evil Alice: "This is bad while being injured and grounded!" * Ally and Alice: "QUIET!" (or "SILENCE!") * Wilt: Evil Ally and Evil Alice. Text reads, "WHACK!" "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't screw up." Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl